


IT'S A REBOOT NOT A PREQUEL [Audio]

by reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Only, College, F/M, Humor, Laughter, Many Possible Futures for Charlie and Bumblebee, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Movie, Robot/Human Relationships, Sector 7 - Freeform, The Mechanics of Human Robot Sex, Undercover Missions, Weapons Smuggler, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: With the news that Bumblebee is a reboot, reena_jenkins and shmaylor yell, laugh, and have feelings about many many possible futures for Charlie and Bumblebee. (Coherence and plot not promised)





	IT'S A REBOOT NOT A PREQUEL [Audio]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oral not!fic, meaning it's an audio-only work where we made it all up on the spot. There is no written component, but if you'd like to write anything based on our ideas, PLEASE DO, we'd love it.

  
**Cover Art by:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/IT'S%20A%20REBOOT%20NOT%20A%20PREQUEL.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Recorded by:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins) & [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Outro Music:** "Back to Life" - Hailee Steinfeld

 **Length:** 1:02:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/IT'S%20A%20REBOOT%20NOT%20A%20PREQUEL.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/IT'S%20A%20REBOOT%20NOT%20A%20PREQUEL.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019, this not!fic has _everything_ : charlie goes to college, there's something in the corn, extremely brief cameos by wingedwords and blackglass, the mechanics of human-robot sex, wtf is a boilermaker, JOHN CENA, what social activities to do with your robot boyfriend, Memo-is-not-a-love-interest-but-is-still-important, unkindness to Optimus Prime for no reason, but what if they became weapons smugglers instead, our inability to remember anyone's name, continuous feelings about Back to Life, BEES.
> 
> We laughed a lot making it, and hope it makes you laugh too.


End file.
